Puss in Boots
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: She was the embodiment of trust and honesty, baring the title Puss in Boots as a symbol to the kids that she was their guardian as they slept. She kept the monsters from underneath the beds and stood guard outside their windows as patrol. However, it wasn't always like this. She wasn't always a Guardian or well known. Like her 'colleagues', she had an entire backstory of her own.


**Author's Note: The character of Puss in Boots is highly based on the one from the Shrek series, along with her back story and homely residence. I have made a lot of changes, however, and I hope you enjoy. This story is set pre-Rise of the Guardians. This is around the Dark Ages time, when the Guardians are fresh into their titles.**

* * *

She didn't know what would become of her name the day she was banished from Far, Far, Away. All she knew then was she couldn't go back unless she wanted her head mounted up over a fireplace for the knights to taunt and throw their bones at once they ate all the meat off it. The worst part was she couldn't even say goodbye. Goodbye to her parents, to her siblings, to anyone that she legitimately cared about because _he _had to ruin everything.

This world wasn't so different. For one thing, there were still people residing within it, going about their day and enjoying each other's company. She had discovered early on, however, that she couldn't be seen. In fact, if she could so distinctly remember, they could walk right through her as if she were a ghost. She could only predict now that since she was no longer within her kingdom, she was no longer...whatever the hell she was. She still didn't like to put a title on it, especially considering all the people of the kingdom gave the royal family different names.

The weirdest part was that she could see there weren't many creatures that differed from the humans. There were animals, of course, some that were even domesticated for the humans' pleasure. But there were no fairies, ogres, or beings like her and her family. It was like this entire world was rid of every magical thing possible. That is, until she laid her eyes on the very first thing that could see her. It was much like her. Few could see it, but there were a few of the humans that witnessed their magic with pride. It was as if the human believed, that was the only way they could see them.

Anyway, this particular being was adorned in all green with a wide stomach and tiny feet. It resembled a green and gold balloon with fiery red hair hiding underneath its green top hat. It spread luck from what she could see, giving people good days and sometimes bad days depending on their alignment of good or bad. She often prided herself on how quiet she could be as she watched. Unfortunately, her position was soon given up and he ran off in a fright, as if the very sight of her was terrifying, which it probably was.

She was over six feet tall with a muscular, thin physique. Unlike her siblings, her skin glowed a light brown and her eyes were wide with green irises. Her pupils were like slits, giving her a more demonic presence. She had wildly curly hair that looked like it could never be tamed, and her lips were thick and full. Atop her crazy hair was a black musketeer hat she had stolen from a popular thief in Far, Far, Away that bared a vibrant red feather protruding from its side. Prodding out from her hair were two brown feline-esque ears that helped her immensely with hearing things from far away. She wore a black fitted shirt over dark jeans. She wore a belt that held her sword that she sharpened on a daily basis. Sitting proudly on her feet were two high-heeled buckled boots that she had been rewarded by her mother for her courage, before she wiped it all away in one night thanks to someone she didn't want to name. Flicking back and forth on her rear end was a tail that had similar colors to her ears, other than the snow white tip. She probably looked like a freak in this world, while she looked normal in Far, Far, Away.

She was built to defend, judging by the muscles within her biceps. Although, she probably looked more like a freak from the circus. Soon, she was wandering this world with nothing to do but watch the same people grow and make more. After the incident with the green man, she didn't try to make anymore contact with the people like her, the people that could both be seen and unseen. She tried to live her life like she had in Far, Far, Away, doing what she wanted and not caring what anyone else had to say about it. It worked pretty well, too, for a number of years. The concept of time here didn't agree with her. She remained the same for years to come, often wondering when she'd return to her home and apologize for her crimes.

Sadly, this idiot didn't agree with her.

She knew what Easter was after staying in this world for so long now. It was a day for children to discover candy eggs hidden throughout their cities and munch on them happily as they welcome the spring season. She enjoyed watching, hidden on her perch atop a tree as her tail flicked curiously so. She didn't expect to suddenly be thrown from there and tumble into the grass on a painful heap. Whatever it was, it was far faster than she was.

Looking around with her bright green eyes, she tried to pinpoint her attacker, until she was pushed again back into the tree. Her back was now sore as she doubled over, her sword clanking annoyingly at her side. Gritting her pointed teeth, she dug her hands into the ground and _changed. _She hadn't done it for years, so it took a lot longer than it should have. A few moments later, she was a sleek black panther, baring her teeth and taking off in the opposite direction with her paws digging heavily into the earth.

Her and her family had the ability to transform into any feline related animal, which gave them the step up to take over their kingdom and rule as powerful as they did. They were the monarchs with brute strength rather than bright minds or cunning attitudes. They'd never lost a war. Of course, she often just used her gift for mischief alongside her commoner friend, but now she realized she'd have to use it for defense if this stranger didn't back off.

Whoever it was, they were faster than a panther, seeing as they tripped her over and had her fall right onto her face, her muzzle digging into the dirt and her hind legs kicking over out of instinct until she landed on her back. Before she could get up, she flinched upon seeing something pointing right between her eyes.

"Who the bloody 'ell are you?" a voice asked. She recognized the accent; she had visited the place called Australia from time to time. She didn't expect to be speaking to a large kangaroo looking animal that spoke with such an accent. "You work for Pitch, do ya?" She could feel herself changing back out of instinct, her muzzle shrinking and her hindlegs returning to normal until she was able to reach for her sword at her hip and use it to chuck whatever was in her face away. Taken by surprise, the assailant jerked away, clutching his paw in anger as his green eyes glowed. She jumped to her feet, fighting the need to hiss. That would probably take her intimidating aura away.

"You attacked me unprovoked, and you think I owe you answers?" she demanded, her own Spanish accent countering his. "You are lucky I don't rip your throat out."

He let out a snort. "Not on your nelly."

For once, she was thankful for her height, otherwise she'd be staring up into the eyes of this beast. But she knew better. She had just taken him by surprise, but he was probably physically stronger and faster if before was any way to prove it. Deciding for a truce, she twirled her sword thrice before slipping it into its holster on her hip.

"Esmeralda. More commonly known as Puss in Boots, if you've heard of me."

"Not once."

"Shame. You?"

"Bunny."

Esmeralda snorted.

"B-Bunny? You're about six feet tall carrying around boomerangs with the ability to get me on my back and you are called Bunny?"

"I won't even dignify that with a response. Answer my question. Are you workin' with Pitch Black? Why the hell are you here?"

Esmeralda seemed taken aback. She didn't recognize the name, but he must be trouble if this guy was so against him. However, the way she answered could also throw him off, too. He might not believe her. After all, he did find her watching the children from a tree holding a sword. She decided on a different route.

"No, no, no, I'm not working for...what was the name again?"

Nailed it.

"Your honesty, please. Are you working for Pitch Black?"

She bit her lip. This could end badly for her if she's not careful. She couldn't run from him, she couldn't fight, and she sure as hell couldn't prove to him that she wasn't working for...damn it! She forgot the name again. There was only one final option that could get her out of this hasty situation. She's only used it three times, but she knows it's extremely effective.

"Actually, I think you're going to...let me go," she said calmly, suddenly opening her eyes wide. Her irises and pupils had grown suddenly bigger. She was making 'the face'. The face everyone became subdued to. It was far too cute for them to think about what they were really doing. Everyone in Far, Far, Away fell to it. It had to work in this world, too. "I do not work for the one you speak of. I am just a traveler. Now...you will let me pass and be on my way."

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, brow raised.

"Um...nothing?" Esmeralda stepped back, blinking several times in order to fix her eyes once more. "I guess I really have to go over what I can and can't do in this world. Look, I don't work for the one you speak of. I am being honest. I have no alignment to anyone because I have no one. I work alone."

"What do you do?"

"Ah..." Esmeralda glanced to and fro. She met his eyes again. "I travel? I can't really explain without making myself look even more intimidating or whatever you see me as. Just understand I am nowhere from here. I escaped from my home to live in this world and I cannot return unless I plead for trouble. Understand now?"

The bunny huffed, rolling his emerald green eyes as he finally retrieved what he had shoved in her face and place it back in its holster. "I ain't gonna apologize, so don't even try to appear vulnerable. I assumed the worst, as I should seein' as this is my holiday and all. Spirits tend to stay within their ranks on days like this."

"I see...well, I obviously did not get the memo. I shall be on my way now," Esmeralda stood straight again and began marching away, occasionally glancing over her shoulders. "This is me...walking away. Ridding you of my presence for good. You shall never see myself in your field of vision anymore. I will become a memory, a thing of the past."

"Okay, great," Bunny replied, crossing his arms as he watched her.

"See how good I am at walking away?"

"I see."

"And my feet keep on going. Until I...oh, to hell with it! Look, you are the second one I've come across that can see me. By now I understand that within this world I am nothing more than of a different species, a spirit as you stated. Gaining the attention of you as well as that green and gold balloon have been the best experiences by far on this earth. Can I not follow you to your next destination where you shall deliver eggs?" Esmeralda pleaded, turning on the spot to face him again. She clasped her hands together and mimicked a begging child. "Please?"

"Well, let me think about that," Bunny tapped his chin. "No." With that, he tapped twice on the ground and, suddenly, a hole opened up and he jumped through. Esmeralda gasped, bounding forward to see what it was and if he needed trouble. Just as she got near, the hole closed up and was replaced by a beautiful looking flower that seemed to grow in the most beautiful of ways. That was the last time she saw the Easter Bunny for about twenty years. It was disappointing. Every Easter since she attempted to find him, but he always seemed to slip right through her clutches.

Throughout that time, she had met several other spirits, all who looked at her as though she were a beast. She learned that the green and gold balloon was, in fact, deemed the Leprechaun. Along with him, she's met Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, Cupid, Father Time, the Groundhog, and Jack Frost. All of them had no clue who she was and she them. It became alarmingly clear that she did not belong in this world. It just wasn't suited for her. It was obvious she would need to return home sooner or later to face the consequences. At least then she'd be acknowledged without a grimace.

That was how life was for her. She would never become something more in this world. She wasn't special, nor mystifying. She was some sort of beast that was somehow a walking burden.

And, of course, the moon was soon going to show her how entirely wrong she was.


End file.
